


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Married Couple, One True Pairing, Romance, Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Too caught up on her excitement, her brain took a moment too long to register the image in front of her. "Go and light them jeans, don't you worry yo-" If she could see herself, she was sure she would look ridiculous with a red face and wide eyes, so she was glad there were no mirrors around her house like that."Keep going," the teasing happy tone scared her more than the view itself and she jumped five feet in the air.OrWhen Supergirl caught Lena Luthor dancing
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 388





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just another overly sweet SC fanfic to give everyone some diabetes! Hope you guys like it  
> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes  
> Go follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

There are not many things in her life that can bring her any form of pleasure these days, Lena resents that. She still likes to read, but she had read all the books from her favorite authors and subjects. She likes working with tech and Science, sure, but even that sometimes can get automatic or mechanic. She likes to bake, but she has no time to do it. She used to like playing chess, but there's no one around who is still willing to play against her since she will beat everyone else.

There's still one thing though. Music.

She wasn't always a music lover. Her mother, as long as she could remember, loved to hear to classics like Elvis and The Beatles and Lena, in her early years, just liked the noise. But Classic music was the only thing allowed in the Luthor's residence and in the boarding school they sent her to and she soon found a hate for it deep inside her soul. In her rebel times, she would listen to the loudest heavy metal songs she could find, just because it was something Lillian would never listen to. She didn't like it, but she listened to it because she wanted to piss off her mother.

So for years, her relationship with music was not great, until she finally moved away and started college and didn't have to listen to Bach at five in the morning on Tuesdays and Beethoven on Fridays. Board schools are the weirdest places with their schedules.

Anyway, in college, she found out what she had been missing. She got a little too much into some bands and totally disliked others, but she found the songs that pleased her and made disks, then updated it to her MP3 player, then to a pen drives, then she developed a small device that connected with her computer with no cable and then technology just took off too quickly for her to follow all of it.

Now she just has a large stereo system in the corner of her living room, where she can connect her phone via Bluetooth and listen to her songs before, during or after work, and that was all she needed, really.

It's not something she does that often as one might think. Some days she's just too tired, in others she spent every second listening to people talking and the city's noise and she just wants to be quiet for a moment, but it's common enough that her phone connects with the stereo automatically after she passes her front door.

That day she plans in advance. She's getting home, she's going to put on her work out playlist, then she's going to catch up on her pilates, then dinner, a book, and bed. No working, because she promised she would stop bringing work home. So when she crosses the door frame, her phone is already out and she's hitting her playlist - "Work Out, bitc*" - a second later.

Something Lena is very adept at is playlists. She hates when she's in a good mood and a sad song comes up or the other way around, so she has all of her songs organized in playlists. One for each moment and she has 23 of them. 10 she made as a joke, like "To When Mom Tries To Kill Me Again" or "Just Won Game Night Again", but the other ones are legit.

Lena kicked off her heels and started to pull her blouse up to her head, not bothering with undoing the buttons. After a quick stop in the bathroom and to put her yoga pants and bra on, Lena walked back to her living room holding a pilates' mat under her arm and a water bottle in her other hand. She placed it on the ground behind her couch before deciding she needed to have a snack before if she wanted to finish the whole thing without passing out.

The CEO had just grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on her kitchen table when a song started and she felt her body start to answer to it immediately. She was a sucker for Jennifer Lopez, for sure, and she knew that since college years, but that wasn't public knowledge and she had no intention of making it one.

While chewing her apple, Lena decided to put the kettle on so she could make a tea once she was over and, as she waited for the water to fill the utensil, her hips started moving along with the beat. A second later, she started humming to the second and soon it wasn't enough anymore.

" _All the sexy girls in the party_ ," she sang, not bothering with intonation or notes. " _Go and grab a man, bring him to the dancefloor_."

Placing the kettle on the stove, Lena turned the heat on and swirled around with her eyes closed and a closed hand near her mouth as a poor mic imitation. " _Big, big booty, what you got a big booty._ "

She chuckled to herself and shook her head, dropping her hand and moving back to her living room. Lena was almost back to the mat when the notes hit her hard again and she just let it go again, moving her hips along with it.

" _The way she moves, I know you want her_." She turned again, much faster than before and placed both hands on the back of her couch to use it as a source of balance for herself. " _She likes the fire, get you right, that's the lightning in the thunder_." Lena, eyes closed and a big loose smile on her full lips threw her head back and moved her hips around in a circle twice. " _You wanna meet her, you wanna touch her, hold on tight for the ride, cause you know you're gonna love her._ "

Lena let go of the couch to turn around again, this time doing the mic thing again and raising the other hand in the air. " _All the sexy girls in the party, go and grab a man, bring him to the dancefloor_." Another turn and she opened her eyes to see where in her living room she was now, very aware of the fact that she could trip into something and that wasn't she wanted to explain to the press later. Too caught up on her excitement, her brain took a moment too long to register the image in front of her. " _Go and light them jeans, don't you worry yo-_ " Her voice slowly died in her mouth and her moving and jumping around came to a stop.

If she could see herself, she was sure she would look ridiculous with a red face and wide eyes, so she was glad there were no mirrors around her house like that.

"Keep going," the teasing happy tone scared her more than the view itself and she jumped five feet in the air.

"Jesus fuck, Kara!" she shouted in shock as she placed one hand against her chest, where her heart was beating so hard and so fast that she thought she might pass out.

The blonde, who was using her super suit and was leaning on her balcony's door with crossed arms and the largest smile Lena had ever seen, only kept looking at her with happy expectant blue eyes. "That was quite a show."

Now sure she could compete with tomatoes with how hard she was blushing, Lena also crossed her arms and looked down. "I-" Her mind was in blank. There was literally nothing she could think to say that would make her look better, there wasn't enough baggage with the press that could give her an advantage in fast thoughts in moments like that. "I just-" She heard Kara chuckling and it caused her to look up again, narrowing her eyes. "Shut up."

The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise and her hands also rose in an appeasing signal. "Hey, don't be mad."

"I should be!" Lena huffed. "You invaded my house!" Refusing to look at the blonde again, especially because she was still blushing, Lena turned her head to the side and focused her eyes in the stereo system in the corner. The song had changed at some point and now she could hear Beyoncé's voice, but she couldn't care less about it now.

Hands still raised, Kara took a step inside and offered her a calming smile that was borderline just another tease. "Just between us, I'm glad I did," she whispered like she was sharing the Universe's biggest secret as she kept walking inside slowly like she was approaching a scared animal.

Lena scoffed and looked down at her nails, jaws still settled hard. "I was about to do some pilates, so unless you're here to join me, you're interfering in my tim-"

Since she wasn't looking, Lena didn't realize when Kara got close enough to touch, so she was helpless when the heroine pulled her into her strong arms. The CEO yelped in surprise, hands automatically raised to rest on Kara's chest, close to her shoulders, as the blonde's arms circled on her waist to keep her close. Lena still refused to look at her, keeping her eyes glued to a spot over the woman's shoulder, but it only made Kara's smile grew bigger.

"Lena?"

"What?" The woman in question tried to sound annoyed and she was partially successful.

Kara leaned over, taking advantage of the fact that Lena's face was almost sideways to her, and brushed her lips against the brunette's ear. "Shut up and dance with me."

Against her will, her eyes moved to meet blue ones when Kara pulled away and Lena had to bit the inside of her cheeks to stop a smile from forming on her face. She quirked one eyebrow and tapped her index finger against the woman's chest. "What makes you think I'm going to do that?"

Kara also raised an eyebrow and her smile is almost sinful when she answers, "Because you like my booty, obviously."

Lena rolled her eyes and used both hands to slap softly her girlfriend's chest. "I hate you," she declared as she pushed herself away. "And stop flying by my window to catch me doing stuff you shouldn't see!" came the warning a second later after the CEO bent down to collect her pilates' mat. She knew she wouldn't be doing any exercise now that Kara was there. To be honest, it wouldn't be the first time Kara sees things through her window that she wasn't supposed to see.

"No, I'm serious!" Kara took the mat from her hands and threw it on the couch before taking both of Lena's hands on hers to pull her more into the open space in her living room. "Dance with me, come on!"

Lena only looked at her in surprise. "Dance with you?"

"Yes! I would love to dance with you." Noticing that the other woman was still reluctant, Kara put her pout to play. "Please?"

The brunette sighed. "Fine, but we're not going to dance to Britney Spears." She let go of Kara's hands to go find her phone, but she walked back into her girlfriend's arms the second she had it.

Kara hugged her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder so she could look at what she was doing, and Lena started flipping over her playlists. She kind of wanted to ask Lena about the whole "To When Mom Tries To Kill Me Again", but decided not to go there so she wouldn't kill the mood. Lillian Luthor could always kill the mood. So Kara kept watching until the CEO found what she was looking for.

The playlist was entitled "Kara" and it made the said woman feel so warm and giddy inside that she just had to hide her face in the crook of Lena's neck to hide the sudden tears that burned in the back of her eyes. She took a deep breath while with her nose tucked there and hugged her tighter before pressing a kiss in the line where her shoulder met her neck.

"If you tell anyone I listen to this song, I swear to God, Kara Zor-El, you're a dead alien," Lena said as she put her phone back down and turned to face her with a soft smile.

Kara was about to make a joke when she heard the first notes of the song and something inside her spoke louder. She stuffed out her chest and cleared her throat a second before singing along Bill Medley, " _Now I've had the time of my life, no, I never felt this way before_."

Unable to help herself, Lena laughed to the silly vision of her girlfriend, dressed as her superhero alter-ego, singing in the middle of her living room to a classic of romance. The giggles didn't stop Kara, in fact, it only lights the fire inside her even more because now she wanted to make Lena enjoy herself, so the blonde made a show of doing a dramatic pose to stretch out her hand for Lena to take.

" _Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you_." When Lena's hand touched her, Kara pulled her closer again.

Once their bodies touched, the heroine spun them around, easily holding Lena up with only one hand around her waist as her other handheld her cape so she wouldn't get stuck on it. The CEO laughed and held tightly on Kara's shoulder until the woman put her down again, feeling a little dizzy but completely happy and full of love.

When they both calmed down, Kara let go of her cape and reached out for one of Lena's hand to hold it warmly against her chest, right between her breasts where her heart was beating strongly. They rested their foreheads against each other as they started to rock back and forth gently.

"Are we seriously going to slow dance to this song?" Lena asked after a couple of seconds, nose wrinkling at the thought.

Kara chuckled. "Do you want me to spin you around again?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Let me change the song."

"What other songs you have in that playlist of yours? You're going to have to tell me because I'm not letting you go." To make a point, Kara tightened her hold around Lena's waist.

The CEO sighed. "Just all the songs that remind me of you."

"All of them, huh?"

"It's a 5 hours playlist," Lena admitted with a shrug.

Kara giggled softly before she pressed a kiss on the corner of the girlfriend's lips. "That's quite some time," commented her.

"Well, I have quite some feelings for you." Lena shrugged again, trying very hard to pretend she wasn't blushing to the simple admission.

The blonde peck her lips this time, quickly but lovingly. "Do they extend to my booty?"

"You little shit!" Lena gasped in utter shock as she tried to push away again, but Kara wasn't allowing her to do so, laughing hard into her face.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Kara promised between laughs before she brushed her lips against Lena's forehead. "I have a lot of feelings for you too, I swear!"

Lena rolled her eyes, calmer now as she relaxed on her girlfriend's arms again. "Yes, well, just shut up and dance with me, okay?"


End file.
